A villainous team vs. a villainous team
Chapter 1: Semi screamin’ group Bridget barges in the Disgusting office. “What the f*** are you doing here, little girl?” Dick C. said. “Give up your Pokémon!” Bridget said. “Ah, stop it.” Dick C. said. “I can take her out with very powerful moves.” Kornelije said. “You! You own Pokémon, that is absolutely unacceptable!” Bridget said. “GET USED TO IT! ALRIGHT?!” Kornelije screamed and angrily pointed at Bridget. “NO! As a member of PETA-“ Bridget tried to speak. “Get the f*** out of this office.” Dick said. “Right now. Move it!” “TRUST ME NOW!” Bridget said. “Claydol, get outta here.” Dick said. “Use Psychic on Bridget.” Bridget is suspended in the air. “Put me down!” Bridget said. “You do so many illegal things with that Claydol!” “You’re exaggerating right now!” Dick said. “Disgusting!” “Boxboom, come on.” John said and summoned. “Use Flying Press.” Hawlucha does so on Bridget. “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!” Bridget screeched. “Hi Jump Kick.” John said. Boxboom does so. “YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!” Bridget screeched. “Talk like a normal human being.” Dick C. said. “Not like this, ooooooooooooow.” He mockingly imitated a screaming noise. “Can you have your Claydol lower her to the ground?” John said. “Claydol, do what John said.” Dick said. Claydol does so. “Ottestroy, GhostBlast, let’s go.” John said and summoned. “Give these two Pokémon up, Pokémon abuser!” Bridget said. “HE’S NOT GOING TO GIVE THE POKÉMON UP, GET USED TO IT! ALRIGHT?!” Kornelije said. “Stealth Rock.” John said. GhostBlast used the move on Bridget. “Ottestroy, use Swords Dance.” John said. Ottestroy does so. “Again!” John said. Ottestroy uses the move again. “One more time!” John said. As Ottestroy did so, the Pokémon’s attack is now maximized. “Are you kidding me?” Bridget said. “Now use Dual Chop, follow up with Leaf Blade!” John said. Ottestroy uses the moves, causing Bridget to scream like crazy. “Bridget, shut up.” Dick C. said. Disgusting exploded into laughter. “IT’S NOT FUNNY!!!!!” Bridget screamed at the top of her lungs. Harold teleports to the headquarters, alongside Gardevoir, Reicheru, Hinomaru, Jade, Brittany, Ken, Dick B., and Cooper, alongside certain Pokémon. “But it gets much worse than that! Yeah!” Harold screamed. “Why are all of you here now?” Dick C. said. “I see you guys were attacking Bridget! So we decided to extirpate her regretful a** even more!” Harold said. “Wait a second, before you guys attack her…” John said. He vigorously pulled Bridget’s hair with an evil joyous look, which caused Bridget to scream like crazy. “Bridget, shut up.” Dick C. said. “Is Pytka here?” Brent asked. “No, T**ka is not here.” Dick B. said. “Dut that’s okay, he is trodadly nore of a stecial attacker than a thysical attacker." Minus smiled, this was karma for the girl. “What makes you think you can swear?” Bridget said. “What? Soneone else asked. Anywhich...” Dick B. said. “Fireball, use Sunny Day!” Cooper said. The Cherrim used the move and switched into Sunshine Form. “John, the ability Flower Gift is active now. I say you should repeat the attacks you used before Jade’s group came to the office.” Brent said. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Bridget screamed. “That’s what you get for naking Hinonaru weet.” Dick B. said. “Owning Pokémon is-“ Bridget tried to speak, but… “NOT ILLEGAL, GET USED TO IT!! ALRIGHT?!” Kornelije screamed at Bridget. “There’s a Gothitelle in here, you cannot escape. So the nickname is, NoEscape.” Ken said. “You guys, repeat your attacks.” John said to his three Pokémon. They do so, causing Bridget to scream. Her prudence is pretty much gone. “STOP SCREAMING!!” Kornelije screamed. “GET USED TO IT!! ALRIGHT?!” Bridget is looking at a Lopunny. “This Pokémon looks harmless.” Bridget said. The Pokémon mega evolves. “Blowout, Fake Out.” Ken commanded. Blowout does so, Bridget flinched. “Use Power-Up Punch six times!” Ken said. “Megameta, same thing!” Brittany said. Megameta mega evolves. Both Pokémon use the move six times apiece, maximizing both their attack stats. “Now their attacks are both maximized.” Dick C. said. “Are… you… kidding… ME?!?!?!” Bridget screamed. “No, I’m not kidding you.” Dick C. said. Hinomaru takes off his coat and button up shirt. Bridget screamed. “Put your clothes back on!” Bridget said. “Disgusting, none of you are complaining!” Reicheru said. “You should be more thankful for that.” Clint said. “I thought the company wanted my daughter to be yours.” Hinomaru said. “Ah, that was a long time ago.” Dick C. said. “I didn’t know that girl was gonna be an a**hole to us.” “So we technically have a villainous team vs. a villainous team!” Jim said. “I wonder what the heroes are doing!” “Well, I wouldn’t nind tentorarily teaning ut with the general ottonents that are helting us.” Dick B. said. “Just like totentially in Suter Snash Dros.!” "Bridget's a p**a to everyone, her cabrón boyfriend is a maricón." Minus said. Minus had a blog called "Crimes of PLG", which documented Pokemon Liberation Group's heinous crimes. "Vete a la mierda (F*** off)" He told Bridget “Fridgeman, let’s go!” Ken said and summoned. “Give up that—“ Bridget tried to speak. “Bullet Punch!” Brittany commanded. “Stop inter-“ Bridget tried to speak, the move was executed. “Do it again like, 10 more times.” Brittany said. Megameta does so. “Return!” Ken said to Blowout. Blowout uses the move. “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!” Bridget screamed loud. Bridget was already unable to handle this for a while. “Stop.” Clint said. “You don’t scream, you listen. Do you understand? Yes or no?” “Dig a hole!” Ken said. Blowout does so. “Close Combat!” Brittany said. Megameta uses the move. “Fridgeman, Heavy Slam, then Brick Break!” Ken said. Fridgeman uses both moves on Bridget. Then, Blowout executes the attack, causing Bridget to screech. “You deserve it.” Dick C. said. “Well, that really is true.” Reicheru said. “Don’t you have something, Jade?” Harold said. “I have one physical attacker, Unmaker.” Jade said. “You can also freeze Bridget, and even put her to sleep!” Harold said. “Alright, all three of you, get outta here!” Jade said and summoned Bouncer, Unmaker, and Mega Firey. Bouncer is in her human form. “What about you Dick Brien, don’t you also have something?” Harold said. “I’n afraid I don’t have any thysical attackers… excett for Nold Dreak. Nold Dreak, get outta here!” Dick B. said and summoned. “Mold! Break! Used to look like a sheep!” Dick C. said. “ThunderTunch and Drick Dreak!” Dick B. said. Mold Break uses both attacks on Bridget, causing her to scream even more. “Is Sunny Day still going?” Dick C. said. “What the f***?” “Multi-Attack!” Cooper said. “Multi-Attack can be any type.” Dick C. said. All-Maker uses the move on Bridget. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Bridget screamed. “Uh, stealth rock is being used.” John said. “It is, but Viron can use something else.” Cooper said. “You can use Curse 6 times first.” John said. “Do it!” Cooper said. Viron used the move 6 times, maximizing the Attack and Defense, and minimizing the Speed, which also makes another move stronger. “Ready for this? Use Gyro Ball!” Cooper said. Viron uses the move on Bridget. “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!” Bridget screamed in more agony. “Now Unmaker, use all four of your attacks!” Jade said. Unmaker uses the attacks. Attack by attack, the agony greatly increases. Unmaker shoots iron balls at Bridget, then uses Leaf Blade, then Stone Edge, then Metal Drain, even though it is a special move, making Bridget less likely to scream due to the shortage of energy. “Unnaker nust de in a good nood.” Dick B. said. “Mega Firey, Chasing Kiss!” Jade said. “Bouncer, Ice Block!” Mega Firey uses Chasing Kiss on Bridget, then Bouncer uses Ice Block. “She’s going back home!” Harold said. “Gardevoir! Teleport Bridget back to her residence!” Gardevoir does so with Harold. Gardevoir, Harold, and Bridget are at the Spotlow-Gabriel family residence. Harold takes a picture. “Gardevoir, use Teleport! Now!” Harold said. Gardevoir and Harold teleported. Chapter 2: Majella... visits?! “By the way, Moira, said Bridget killed a trainer with a Deino that was on track of becoming a Zweilous.” Dick C. said. “I think we should restrain her.” "Don't we all?" Said... "Majella!" Hinomaru shouted. Kornelije saw a young teenage girl and a Deino. "That girl took away my life, she stole it from me, all in the name of Pokémon liberating, She should hear the victims of her campaign." She said. "Does your Pokémon have 3 types, now?" Jim said. "I don't think there is Tokénon with 3 types." Dick B. said. "Unless there is a special metagame or something." Dick C. said. "If Reicheru were a Pokémon, she would probably be in the Anything Goes tier." "She has a permanent Wonder Guard, not even Fairy Types can kill her now." Majella said. "Also in the Anything Goes tier!" Dick said. "Uh, the hackmons tier." Jim said. "This reminds me of Spiritomb used in Pokémon Black." Jim said. "Except Spiritomb can now get hit with Fairy moves, this Deino, will take damage from nothing! Zero!" Dick said. "Uh, Shedinja can also get knocked out with status condition moves." John said. "Deino won't even take damage from Fairy moves now, b*-*****!" Jerrod said. "Thanks to her, I was due to evolve into Zweilous, and she took it away from me, Now I am stuck as a Deino forever." She said. "I know." Dick C. said. "At least you can give her the Eviolite." Jim said. "I'm buried in a grave with Yamata, but the Hydreigon you have a restraining order against is the only one who knows where it is." Marge said. "Maybe we can have Alakazam find out." Brent said. Majella runs away with Yamata. Chapter 3: Ice Sculpture in every room “Hello?” Nicolette said. “NICOLETTE!” Harold screams. “I will send you a picture of Bridget inside the Ice block! Now!” Harold hangs up. Suddenly, the picture automatically appears in her phone. “David!” Nicolette shouted. David arrives. “Yes, dear?” David said. “Help me get that picture in every room!” Nicolette said. David and Nicolette work together doing so. Chapter 4: Bridget Finds Out Bridget thaws out. “Look at me. A Pokémon suspended me in the air, I couldn’t move, then I got hit by many, many physical moves and a few status moves.” Bridget said. “MAYBE YOU DESERVED IT, BRIDGET EMILY! GO TO YOUR ROOM!” David said. "And die there," Nicolette added. Bridget reluctantly goes to her room, and sees a picture of “Ice Sculpture Bridget” inside. Bridget screams like crazy. The photograph later went viral, and the girl became a laughing stock of the world. Chapter 5: Return of the ghost girl Meanwhile in a café in Kalos, Pytka and Angel were dining until Pytka got a text. "It's Bridget, she's frozen!" Pytka exclaimed. He showed Angel, who laughed. Pytka shared the photo with his team and Angel's. Majella saw the photo along with Yamata from a passerby's phone, she gave a smile, The ghost girl then lifted Yamata higher. "Karma." She said. Plus and Minus looked at the photo. " (Rest in peace, my tribe)" Plus said in Spanish. Since the outbreak, the survivors left or died trying to leave, which decimated the tribe even further. She got up. "¡Ay, de mí! Llorona, Llorona de azul celeste, ¡Ay, de mí! Llorona, Llorona de azul celeste." Plus began singing Minus began joining in. "Y aunque la vida me cueste, Llorona, No dejaré de quererte ¡No dejaré de quererte!" Both twins sang Back at the café with the Sylvdreigon couple. Pytka was paying for his and Angel's meals. Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165